Of your dreams?
by Isoide
Summary: One girl. One girl is all it takes to make Kiba a worried wreak. The thing is, he can only see her in his dreams. What'll happen when he finally meets the girl of his dreams...but doesn't know it?  KibaOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This is my very first FF about anything, so please be kind. I'd really love it you would leave a comment about what you think of this chapter, and how I could possibly improve. (:_  
><em>*Sogno means Dream in Italian, but it's not a real city in New York. <em>

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The mid-day sun just only began it's sweltering heat assault on the large, metropolitan city of Sogno, New York.

A certain twenty-four year old bachelor found himself gliding through, on what seemed to be tons upon tons of people. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his navy blue slacks with a quiet 'huff' as he looked down at his simple gray vans that matched his simple gray dress up shirt.

There was no harm into dressing up mid-day, what if he just so happened to meet the love of his life?

"_Because it's your appearance that catches someone's attention, but it's your personality that makes them stay with you," _Kiba thought to himself as he looked up at the glinting window's of the skyscrapers that surrounded him.

Kiba's right hand rose up to his right eyebrow to wipe away a small bead of sweat that was previously threatening to run it's course through his tan, tattooed face. He automatically reached for the door handle of the small cafe he found himself standing before.

Every Tuesday, for the past 2 or 3 years, Kiba has always met up with his best friend, Shino Aburame. Admittedly, there wasn't anything in particular that the two spoke about. Life. Girls. What they had planned for the rest of the week...girls. Although, in Shino's term, the only girl he would be talking about was his newborn wife, Sakura Haruno.

Why Shino married her, Kiba would never understand.

As the light ringing of the small door bells echoed in his keen ears, he quickly scanned the cafe before bee lining over to a particular table.

"Shino!" his raspy voice called out as he pulled a small silver chair from under the silver table ahead of him.

His friend, the oh-so-talented entomologist, peaked up over his journal in a silent greeting. "I didn't think you'd be this late, Kiba," he expressed in his usual soft yet blunt voice.

Kiba snorted. "What are you, my mother? I slept in a little while, bite me."

Shino looked down at his wrist watch before raising a graceful eyebrow over the dark rim of his glasses. "It's half passed 12," he clarified before looking back down into his journal, scribbling something else down.

Kiba ran his hands through his hair as his slit eyes darted from all the different person who found themselves at the cafe. "Haven't been getting much sleep," he mumbled, looking over the small menu before him.

At that, Shino finally closed his journal and placed it onto the table next to his laptop. "Something bothering you?" he asked as he played around with the tapioca pearls that sank to the bottom of his winter melon flavored boba drink.

Kiba shrugged as he looked back up at his friend. "I wouldn't say that it's bothering me. It's just getting out of hand."

"_What _is getting out of hand?"

"My dreams."

Shino went silent as he thoroughly examined his friend. He was fully aware that he was single. He was aware that as a boy, it's almost a given that you'd experience a certain 'dream' at least once in your lifetime. He was also aware that there might be a small possibility that he hasn't matured as much as their other mutual friends. But despite it all, he didn't yield himself from asking this. "So you're having wet dreams?"

Kiba nearly dropped the cool glass of water before looking up at, the now flustered, waitress as she blushed before walking away.

"No Shino," he growled "Jesus, why would I come _here _to talk about _that_ with someone like _you_?"

Shino shrugged. "You've came to me to ask what to name Akamaru. What you should do about getting rid of the ring in your toilet. And how to get rid of fleas, which I would think would be a little personal."

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" Kiba's slit eyes narrowed as he glared at his friend, taking a sip from the glass.

"I don't believe I've ever denied that before."

Kiba growled deeply, glaring at his so-called friend.

"So," Shino drawled "what exactly has been bothering you?"

Kiba popped his knuckles before leaning over the table. "Did you ever dream about Sakura before you started dating her? You know, like, think of what she'd be like as your wife?"

Shino took a moment to think before slowly shaking his head no.

"No?" Kiba almost whined, his shoulders slumping over in defeat. "Well...I've been dreaming about someone."

"Kiba," he paused "Are you gay?"

Almost immediately Kiba's hand reached to pinch the bridge of his nose before peering back at his friend. "I'm sorry Shino. But no, I'm not gay."

Shino let out a deep breath that he wasn't even aware of holding in.

"Let me finish will you?" he asked, leaning his head into the palm of his right hand. "I don't know why I go to you instead of someone like my own sister, or...Naruto even!"

"Superiority complex." Shino smirked.

Kiba took in a deep breath, biting his tongue from speaking his mind. "I've been dreaming about this _girl_ who always, somehow, pops up at any given time. In the dream, we get as far as a handful of dates but every time I wake up, every single detail disappears from my mind. Her name. Her face. How tall she is. What her voice sounds like."

"Hn, then what _do _you remember?"

Kiba's nose scrunched up involuntarily. "The main thing is that she has golden rod blonde hair, these vibrant green eyes," he responded, gesturing after each word. "But dammit, those are the only things I can remember about her."

Silence came across the duo as Kiba continued to rub the temples of his head gently, with Shino peering through him with judging eyes.

"How does she 'find' your way into your dreams?"

Kiba once again looked around the cafe, coming up with the perfect answer for him. "It starts off with me seeing her somewhere, like in a cafe, at the grocery market, a clothing store, sometimes even the pets store. Somehow we get to talking, and then boom. We're going on dates, happy dandy doo."

"Do you think there's a possibility that you've seen her around before?"

"No way," Kiba snorted "Almost every girl around us are either stuck up, boy crazy, or already taken."

"So, this girl is a figment of your imagination?" Shino asked slowly.

"I think that she's my match made in heaven, you know? The person that I have to put forth the effort to find," Kiba responded, sipping from his cool fresh cup of water.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Shino asked, turning his head to scan his surroundings before looking back at Kiba.

"About a month. It's like she's stalking me. I always knew I was irresistible," Kiba responded with a toothy grin.

Shino once again rose an eyebrow.

"So you think that this..._girl_ is stalking your dreams?"

Kiba blinked a few times before nodding his head.

"And that's the reason why you can't concentrate on much, or get to places without being two to three hours late."

Kiba scratched his head nervously, "Well when you explain it like that, nothing sounds right."

"Of course not," Shino mumbled reopening his journal.

Kiba gazed from his cup of water to the dark lenses of the man before him repeatedly, silence plaguing them.

"Alright, so?" Kiba questioned "What should I do next?

"Find her I suppose."

"Sweet mother of god," Kiba groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face dramatically. "And here I thought that you're the reasonable one here."

"I don't think that there's another way for you to get over this. What? Do you expect me to find someone that matches the vague description you gave me? Besides, you're the one that said you had to put forth the effort to find her."

"I expect you to persuade me into not wanting to find her Shino! What the hell do I look like scrambling around the world for some magical girl that most likely doesn't exist? And since when do you agree with me on anything?"

"It would probably be the most productive thing you'll do since you graduated from college. That reminds me, when do you plan on getting a job in marketing?" Shino asked, completely ignoring Kiba's ending question.

Kiba slurped up the last bit of water in his cup, causing an obnoxious sucking noise to sound between the two. Of course, Shino cringed. "If you must know, I actually have an interview Friday morning at 9."

"God forbid you show up 2 or 3 hours late," Shino joked.

"Yeah, god forbid that I tell Sakura what really happened during your bachelor party."

Even though he was wearing the darkest shade of sunglasses, anyone in his line of sight could feel his glare turn cold.

Kiba chuckled. "Don't worry, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Maybe you should hurry home to get two day head start. Make sure you pick out a _clean _outfit."

With that Shino gathered together his journal and laptop before leaving a tip and heading back out the cafe doors.

Kiba sighed deeply. _"Why do I feel like that wasn't of any help," _He asked himself, pulling out his puppy printed wallet to pull out a few dollars for a tip.

"_Then again, first impressions are everything."_

Just as he was about to walk out of the cafe, he couldn't help but feel the eyes of that waitress boring disgusted looks at the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiba's skin was gently heated by the more-than-welcome sun light of the spring-sun overhead as he leaned his head back, taking in a deep breath. His feral eyes darted to the giggling girl beside him, a smile involuntarily making it's way to his lips.

"I didn't think that actually happened to people that often," she stated between giggles, her voice flowing through his ears like milk and honey.

"I'm telling you, it's happened to almost every male member of my family. For some reason, our dogs just like to challenge us for our significant other," he chuckled "but don't worry, if I end up liking you enough, I'll protect you from Akamaru."

"I feel safer already," she joked, playfully nudging her shoulder against Kiba's arm.

The duo found themselves at a small, local dog park in one of the more peaceful parts of Sogno, New York. If it wasn't for Akamaru running off to sniff other dogs tushes in a friendly greeting, Kiba would've never started talking to this twenty something, with these vibrant green eyes and golden rod blonde hair.

He wasn't complaining.

His gaze went back to look out at the park full of dogs before him. The large snow white Akita Inu was, of course, relaxing under a large tree after sniffing all the available behinds out there – apparently, none of them caught his attention.

"Which one is yours?" Kiba asked, nodding his head out towards the dogs.

"The smallest of the puppies over there," she responded, pointing towards said group of puppies, her smile sounding through her words. "The gray Kintamani."

Kiba let out a light 'ahh' sound, before swiveling his gaze back to the girl that was currently sipping her, what Kiba assumed to be, blueberry flavored boba tea. "What's his name?"

She let out a quiet laugh, setting her drink on the ledge behind them. "A friend of mine insisted that I name him Mokutan because, supposedly, his fur is the shade of charcoal," she shrugged "I thought it was adorable, so I went along with it."

"Makes you want to wonder how you ever became friends with your closest ones," Kiba paused for a moment, something finally dawning on him "I think it's weird that we've been here for probably 20, 30 minutes," Kiba began, glancing down at his wrist watch before looking back up at her "And I still don't know your name."

She let out a light laugh before taking in a small breath.

Just as she was about to utter her name, Kiba's image of her, the park, the dogs, everything slowly started to fade along with the noises that surrounded him.

He forced his eyes to open and close repeatedly as his vision only got worse.

"Hey, can you see everything alright or is it just me?" Kiba asked, slowly starting to panic as he noticed that she seemed completely unfazed.

Just as everything finally went black, the last thing he saw was her bright green eyes looking over at him, paired with a happy, genuine smile.

IYD*

Kiba woke up with a start, his eyes darting through the darkness of his room. After a few moments, he finally realized that everything that played through his mind was only a dream.

The same dream that he's been having for the last two days.

Kiba let out a groan as his hand flopped over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight that filtered through his windows into his moderately sized bedroom.

"_I guess going to talk to Shino didn't help one bit,"_ he thought to himself, pulling the blankets over his head fully, preparing to go back to sleep.

Just as her was approaching the doorstep of sleep-land, a loud, obnoxious noise pierced it's way through Kiba's ears. Flinging his blanket from off of his warm body, Kiba glared at his alarm clock, attempting to send it into the depths of hell with his mind.

It didn't work this time.

"_Today is not going to be my day," _he thought bitterly, slugging his way into his restroom.

It's not that he considered the dream he was having to be a complete utter nightmare. It's just the thought of it always ending, right before he gets to the good part that took it's toll on his mind.

Finally inside the restroom, he took a few sniffs of his underarms before 'hmm'ing contently, deeming it alright to go without a shower this morning.

"_Besides, girls like that musky, manly smell,"_ he thought to himself, squeezing out the toothpaste onto his dark blue toothbrush.

As he counted how many times he brushed across his top row of teeth mentally, several potential outfits ran through his mind, each having some sort of flaw or feature that wasn't worthy of being worn to his interview.

Kiba stopped almost immediately, finally realizing exactly what his itinerary had for him today.

Oh, that's right. He had an important interview at one of the top expressway companies, Maeda Express, it's only real competition being Uchiha Express. Of course, those Uchiha's had their little paws in everything that involved money.

Kiba's face scrunched up at the memory of the company's heir, Sasuke Uchiha when they went to the same Junior High School.

Kiba's mind went into a slight frenzy as he turned the water pipe off and sauntered back into his bedroom, slowly waking up completely.

He approached his closet, swinging the doors open beginning to shift between each dress shirt, slacks and tie he owned. At the same time, he went over exactly what he should say to the first person he comes into contact with. Out loud.

"Hi. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm here for the interview on the marketing division." "Hello. I am Kiba Inuzuka, I'm here for the job opening in the marketing division." "Good Morning! I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm here for the interview for the job opening in the market division!"

He paused completely as he let out a frustrated sigh. His usual cocky, confident attitude went out the window when it was actually needed.

"I'll just have to wing it," he said aloud, finally pulling out what he deemed to be an alright outfit, which consisted of a light grey, Military style cardigan, a dark lavender dress up shirt and dark navy blue slacks.

Taking in a deep breath, Kiba slipped on each article of clothing as he stalked around his room gathering everything he thought would be necessary to carry that day.

Taking one last look in the mirror behind his bedroom door, he let out another quiet sigh. _"Everything will be fine. There isn't a thing they have to hold against you," _He thought to himself, finally pulling the door open while slipping the blue strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Automatically, Kiba walked into the kitchen flicking the lights on as he set a pot of coffee to start brewing as he reached for Akamaru's food bowl. _"Can't let the big guy go hungry all day."_

Kiba's tan hand reached for what he thought was a half full bag of doggie kibbles, while instead, it was a half full carton of spoiled milk. Paying no mind, he poured the substance into the shallow bowl, causing everything and then some to splash onto his cardigan, slacks, and puppy hand printed socks.

"Mother-!" he growled as he jumped away from the kitchen counter. "Of course! Damn it all to hell!" he added as he looked down at his now ruined outfit.

He angrily set the carton of milk back onto the counter, still mumbling a few more colorful words as he slowly turning around and out the kitchen, back to square one.

"Why don't I just get shocked with lightening now, huh? Just get it over with!"

By the time Kiba chose another outfit that was slightly different from the one he had on before, he was only down to 20 minutes to get from his apartment in North Sogno, all the way to downtown which, mind you, was at least a 45 minute journey by subway.

Once again, grabbing his messenger bag, he hurriedly flew through his bedroom door way, back into the kitchen to get a cup of utterly disgusting black coffee. He didn't have enough time to add his 3 sugars and a dash of cinnamon flavored creamer.

Sending a silent apology to Akamaru, he swung his front door open, grabbing his keys and flying out the door.

"_This is definitely not going to be my day," _he thought to himself, as he rushed to the subway station doing the best he could to ignore the stench of black coffee that surrounded him.

IYD*

After a long, uncomfortable ride on the subway, Kiba found himself searching through a large directories of where certain buildings are.

His keen eyes went down the list till they landed on what he was looking for exactly. _"Maeda Express Co. Building 1330. Floor 13."_

Heaving in a long, deep breath, he made his way to the large elevator to the left of him. He looked down at his silver wrist watch that he received from his sister on his last birthday. "Only 35 minutes late. They won't notice at all," he mumbled to himself out loud.

"_Breathe in, breathe out, relax, repeat," _he chanted to himself mentally, feeling all traces of his confidence slowly drain out with each and every step he took.

"Which floor are you heading to?" a voice asked him, dragging his attention away from his pitiful morning.

"Oh," he started darting his eyes from the male beside him over to the elevator keys, "looks like we're heading to the same floor."

Kiba fought back the urge to let out a quiet chuckle. The man looked like he dumped a bottle of silver hair dye all over his head! Not only that, but the man wore a lilac bandanna, that matched his lilac dress shirt, over the lower part of his face.

From the corner of his eye, Kiba could've sworn that he saw a red contact in the mans left eye.

"_This is definitely what I needed this morning," _He thought to himself, his mood changing slightly for the better.

The man chuckled. "Then you must be the one who's coming in for the interview. You're late, not a very good way to start off don't you think?"

Kiba shamefully looked down at his feet, his right hand involuntarily raising to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, this morning didn't go as planned."

"What? Girlfriend forgot to wake you up?"

Kiba choked out a grunt as he peered up to the older man beside him. "I don't have a girlfriend. And no, I just didn't have the chance to eat a proper breakfast."

"Mahh, don't worry about it. The guys in the marketing division are pretty understanding," the man reassured him with unhidden mirth as he watched the floor numbers change gradually.

Gritting his teeth, Kiba turned his gaze back ahead of him, staring blankly at the silver brushed elevator door.

"Here we are," the man announced as the elevator squealed to a stop. Slinging his bag over his right shoulder, the man plastered a genuinely fake smile onto his alabaster face. "Follow me, I'll bring you to the person you want to meet."

Kiba did as he was told, his eyes curiously looking around his new, and hopefully permanent surroundings.

"Good morning, Mr. Hatake! Remember you have meeting with Mr. Uzumaki right after lunch," a blonde, blue eyed female behind a receptionist desk chirped out, handing the silver headed man a prepared cup of coffee. "Is that who was supposed to come in earlier this morning?"

"_Kakashi...Hatake?"_ Kiba thought to himself, the name ringing several bells in his head.

Kakashi let out a quiet sigh before leaning over the receptionist desk, with Kiba standing behind him silently. He rose a gracious silver eye brow. "Ms. Yamanaka, please do continue with your work, and please do not interfere with mine or any one else's for that matter. Everything that you will need to know will come to you in due time."

She let out a audible huff before looking over his shoulder at Kiba.

At that, Kakashi stood back into a correct posture, tightened the grip on his warm cup of coffee and continued his stride to the large glass doors in the middle of the office floor.

From the corner of his eye, he looked back at Kiba who was everything but inspecting every single thing that beeped, moved, lit up or spoke.

"Stay on your toes, the marketing division world is dog eat dog."

Kiba's ears perked up as his head sharply turned back towards Kakashi.

"Any questions you'd like to ask me before we jump into the pot?" Kakashi chuckled with a serious look on his face.

"Didn't you have a partnership with the Uchiha Corporation?"

"You sure are blunt aren't you? That's a question that we don't have enough time for me to answer, first things first, meeting Ms. Tsunade," Kakashi responded, pushing the twin doors open, leading into a large conference room.

Kakashi sauntered in, nodding his head in a silent greeting to the 7 or 8 people that gathered around the table.

"Good Morning! I brought the fresh meat!"

"Kakashi!" a man dressed clad in a green business suit called back.

"God dammit, you're over an hour late Hatake!" Tsunade gritted out, anger purely showing through her eyes. "Hurry up and take a seat."

Without any objections, Kakashi found his seat beside another silver headed man, although this one being way beyond Kakashi's years.

Kiba found himself standing awkwardly in the doorway, locking gazes with everyone in the room.

Tsunade let out an angered sigh. "Take a seat kid. This isn't high school."

Kiba nodded his head swiftly before scrambling over to a seat right across from Tsunade.

"_Perfect. I'm not even hired yet and she already hates me,"_ he thought to himself, sinking into his chair slightly.

"Brat!" Tsunade called, getting Kiba's attention easily. "Introduce yourself."

"Right," Kiba mumbled, pushing his chair back as he rose from it. Just as he opened his mouth, the glass doors opened once more, this time, with only one person in the doorway.

"What happened to getting to work on time?" Tsunade mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where have you been, Koa?"

Kiba's gaze led to the petite woman in the door way as she gently pulled the doors shut.

"Forgive me, Ms. Tsunade. I didn't think the meeting I was in earlier would take that long," she apologized, with a sad smile.

"Take a seat," Tsunade responded, waving her hands in a shoo motion. "Go ahead kid."

Kiba's eyes followed her as she quickly and quietly made her way to the empty seat beside Tsunade, her bronze like blonde hair gently blowing behind her with every step.

Kiba once again nodded his head, looking back at Tsunade.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm here for the interview for the job in the marketing division." _"Breathe in, breathe out, relax, repeat."_


End file.
